Un cuento con final feliz
by Tlacuilo1
Summary: Por que somos polos opuestos... pero muy enamorados. Mpreg.


**Los personajes son creación de Temari Matsumoto y Tomo Takabayashi**

**Un cuento con final feliz**

**Por Tlacuilo**

La primera vez que te vi, eras solo un niño, pero desde ese entonces ya emanabas un aire de seguridad, que se centraba en esa persona tan importante para ti. Lo primero que pensé fue que ustedes se veían muy unidos, era como ver a un hombre cuidando su más preciado tesoro, eso fue la impresión que me diste, algo que me lleno de tranquilidad sabiendo que el alma preciada tendría un fiero guardián.

Tu siempre a su lado, protegiéndolo; en ese momento me sentí agradecido por que Yuuri tuvo la suerte de tenerte a ti, por que yo no podía quedarme a cuidarlo.  
>Con el correr del tiempo, no deje de pensar en ustedes, en que ¿si estarían bien? ¿Si necesitaban mi ayuda? o ¿cuando llegaría él a sacarnos de la oscuridad que se cernía sobre nosotros? Esas y muchas dudas surgían en mi cerebro al pensar en esa alma.<br>Cuando lo encontré vagando en nuestro mundo, te puedo decir que fue uno de los momentos mas felices que he vivido, me sentí tan bien cuando Yuuri me dio su confianza -que te aseguro hasta hoy no he defraudado por voluntad a herirlo-, todo… desde el día que llego lo hice por su bien, para que no sufra… tu debes saber mejor que nadie, que el tiene un corazón fácil de lastimar, asumo y disculpa que lo haga: de ahí se deriva tu sobreprotección.

Al conocer más su forma de ser, te entiendo mejor... Yo haría lo mismo por Wólfram…, no comparo las situaciones a ti Yuuri te ama; Wólfram a mi… no lo se… es triste saber que recibo amor de otras personas. No puedo quejarme yo tengo culpa también por dejar que esa relación se enfriara, aunque desde que se entero de lo que _me pasa_ se ha acercado mas; incluso se preocupa, digamos que gracias a _esto_ mi familia se ha unido mas para apoyarme.  
>… Pero me he desviado de mis recuerdos, aquí sentado bajo la sombra de este árbol, disfrutando de la tranquilidad que me da el descanso de mis obligaciones como soldado -que me han forzado a tomar-, solo puedo pensar en como te conocí y los momento que he pasado a tu lado… que no han sido muchos…, para mi mala fortuna.<br>… La segunda vez que te vi fue cuando visitamos el mundo del Maou, debo confesar que me lleve una agradable sorpresa al verte convertido en todo un hombre -bastante atractivo debo agregar-. Fue entonces cuando… me enamore de ti, parece poco creíble que con solo verte; todas esas emociones que supuse sentía por mi amiga, se centraron en ti; ahora se que el amor es un sentimiento mas grande del que pude pensar, estar cerca de ti me llena de una alegría que nunca sentí…, claro que tu ausencia me duele en el mismo grado.  
>… Esa noche, en que llegamos a tu mundo y en el momento que te vimos entrar a la casa…, la forma en que nos miraste… ¿fue de desagrado? se que no confías en nadie para protegerlo pero te aseguro que nosotros hemos hecho un buen trabajo. Toda la noche te sentí tenso, fui a buscarte a tu cuarto para hablar contigo. No hablamos mucho… y además me reclamaste por una prenda -una camiseta-; es gracioso que al saber que era tuya solo fantasee con nuestras pieles juntas por un pedazo de tela ,eso fue lo que provoco esos sueños húmedos , lo malo es que no pude disfrutarlos por que compartía cuarto con Gwendal, así que desilusionado me levante y me dirigía al patio; cuando mis emociones alteradas por tu presencia me hicieron llegar hasta tu puerta que estaba abierta ,irónico pues decías desconfiar de nosotros y sin embargo no la cerraste, con el impulso de verte dormir me adentre, cual fue mi sorpresa al descubrir que no dormías, incorporaste medio cuerpo de la cama y me cuestionaste por mi atrevimiento, no supe que contestar, sonrojándome hasta las orejas, pues tenias el torso desnudo, tu me miraste desconcertado cuando me acerque, aun no se cual era mi intención solo quería estar cerca de ti un poco mas, me senté en tu cama y te sonreí ,no me devolviste la sonrisa pero no me echaste fuera -que en tu caso es bastante bueno-, eso me dio valor para rozar tu mejilla con mi mano y acercándote a mi te robe un beso, el mejor que haya recibido hasta ese entonces , al principio no lo respondiste, tu asombro no duro mucho y de inmediato tomaste el control. Me atrajiste hacia ti con fuerza como demostrando quien era el que mandaba; al parecer a ti no te importaba que yo fuera el mayor -y por muchos años-, con tu voz ronca me dijiste:<p>

-Te quitare mi camiseta para que no se ensucie.

Yo solo asentí con la respiración entrecortada, la cercanía de tu pecho desnudo, con el mío mando una corriente eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo, tus manos empezaron a tocar mi piel con algo de rudeza mostrando posesividad, mientras nuestras bocas seguían conociéndose hasta el ultimo rincón, una de mis manos se atrevió a tocar esa parte que me hacia perder las cordura -tu entrepierna-, ya estabas duro y me fue fácil acariciarte a través de la ropa, gemiste muy quedo pero fue tan sensual ,no se si era tu primera vez ,quise pensar que si, que yo seria el primero, tus manos me quitaron el pantalón del pijama junto con la ropa interior. Ibas muy rápido y lo comprendí; la casa estaba llena no querías que nadie nos descubriera me tiraste sobre la cama y te posicionaste sobre mi ,empezando con el reconocimiento de tu lengua a mi cuerpo, chupaste mis pezones en lo que yo te quitaba el bóxer -que era lo único que vestías para dormir- ahora que lo pienso eso fue el detonante para mi pasión, nuestros miembros estaban erguidos y al acercarte se rozaron siendo una delicia, yo estaba desesperado metí dos de mis dedos en mi boca y los lamí, luego me penetre con uno eso llamo tu atención te levantaste disfrutando de la vista -lo imagino por la mirada de lujuria que tenias-, viéndome sudoroso, jadeando y preparándome -con ahora dos dedos-, no resististe cuando te suplique.

-… Tómame.

Y me abrazaste para colocar tu pene en mi entrada, penetrándome con cuidado, era doloroso por ser mi primera vez, supongo que esperaba a la persona ideal ¿ha que cursi verdad? paro en ese momento me sentía en las nubes y satisfecho por esperarte a ti; ni los flirteos de Yozak me hicieron desistir y en ese instante contigo embistiéndome, me sentí realizado valió la pena la espera.  
>Seguías penetrándome con dureza, y yo alcance mi miembro para tocarme no creí resistir mucho y era cierto tan solo con tocarme un poco me corrí salpicando nuestros pechos mi paredes internas te apresaron y te corriste también cayendo des manejado sobre mi y de inmediato te abrase apartando unos cabellos de tus ojos para admirarlos sin los lentes; son hermosos… bueno es que todo en ti me parece perfecto, cuando nos repusimos, nos vestimos y me despedí con un beso, no debía quedarme o mis hermanos se darían cuenta.<p>

0000000000000000000000000

A la mañana siguiente cuando despertamos tu ya no estabas, yo me ofrecí para ayudar a tu mama en el aseo, me sentía bien haciéndolo me imagine que ya era parte de tu familia, y la cereza del pastel fue recibirte a ti cuando llegaste, como si ya viviéramos juntos -soñar no cuesta nada, lo triste es que tu no pensabas igual me trataste como si la noche anterior no hubiera existido.  
>A partir de ahí las cosas se tensaron mas entre nosotros yo siguiendo las ordenes del Maou de Shin Makoku y tu siguiendo las del Maou de la tierra, aun así yo disfrutaba del tiempo que <em>pasábamos<em> juntos.  
>Afortunadamente las cosas se resolvieron y regresamos con la caja a Shin Makoku.<p>

00000000000000000000000000

Hace poco tiempo tuve algunas molestias y por orden de Gwendal visite a Gisela para que me revisara -no queremos correr riesgo con la llave que llevo en mi brazo-, mi hermano esperaba el diagnostico por si tenia que tomar precauciones, lo que no pensamos ninguno de los dos fue el resultado…  
>… Estoy embarazado, no hace falta decir que mi hermano después del shock se puso como energúmeno, exigiéndome el nombre del otro padre, por supuesto no se lo dije, resistí estoicamente su interrogatorio…<p>

-¡Dime el nombre de ese desgraciado para obligarlo a hacerse responsable!

-No, no te metas en esto ya soy lo suficientemente mayorcito para arreglar yo mismo mi vida.

-Eres uno de los descendientes de anterior Maou y capitán de las fuerzas de Shin Makoku. ¡¿No has pensado en lo que dirán de ti y de nosotros?

-Por que de ustedes ¿que tiene que ver? Ya te dije es mi vida y lo que piense la gente nunca me ha interesado.

-No eres un simple soldado.

-No tengo la intención de molestar al otro padre de mi hijo, no me obligues a tomar medidas drásticas, si sigues así me iré y te aseguro que no me encontraras.

-¡¿Me estas amenazando? Solo quiero tu bienestar y tu lo sabes a pesar de tener tantos años, sigues siendo mi hermano menor, ¿por que lo proteges?, eran pocas las probabilidades de que tu quedaras gestaras por ser medio humano, a menos que el otro padre fuera muy poderoso ¿quien es Conrad? ¡No me hagas pensar cosa que no son! los únicos con ese poder son los mocosos el Maou o el gran sabio ¿¡no me digas que!…

-¡No! Como puedes pensar que yo…

-Entonces dime quien es

-Si te lo digo ¿respetaras la decisión que tome?

-Si no te ponen en riesgo… si.

-El otro padre de mi bebé… es Shouri

-¿¡El hermano mayor del Maou!

-Si.

-¡¿Como se te pudo ocurrir meterte con ese mocoso? ¡¿En que estabas pensando? No puedo creerlo siempre pensé que eras el mas maduro de nosotros tres ya veo que no, ni siquiera Wólfram a sucumbido a sus deseos.

-No solo es deseo no me juzgues tan a la ligera yo lo amo… ¡entiéndelo Gwendal! ¿Acaso tu si tuvieras la oportunidad con Gunter?...

-¡¿De que hablas? A mi no me gusta Gunter.

-No mientas hermano… es verdad, nos inculcaron que primero es el deber pero, ¿como cumplir con ello si tu corazón esta vacío?

-Debo reconocer que tienes razón… y bien ¿que piensas hacer? no creo que puedas ocultarlo por mucho tiempo

-No lo hare, se los diré a las personas mas importantes para mi…, a él no, es muy joven y tiene una vida por delante no quiero que cargue con una responsabilidad tan grande en este momento, ya habrá tiempo después… esto será secreto familiar.

Ese mismo día se lo conté a mi madre y a Wólfram, Gwendal me apoyo en todo momento, las reacciones fueron variadas pero no inesperadas; mi madre se puso tan contenta por su primer nieto que inmediato empezó con los preparativo de la habitación y guardarropa del bebé, Wólfram se molesto pero con ayuda de Gwendal que lo hizo entender, acepto la situación y prometió no decirle nada a Yuuri, hasta que yo se lo diga -todo esto con la condición de que el será el padrino-.  
>Como vez todos están muy contentos con la llegada del nuevo miembro de la familia, a pesar de que tengo solo tres semanas y media, Gwendal ya lleno la cuna con un sinfín de muñecos para su sobrina -el asegura que será niña-, lo que hace enfadar a Wólfram quien asegura que será un gran soldado como él, yo solo se que quiero que nazca sano, no me importa el sexo.<p>

00000000000000000000000

Es tu primer visita a Shin Makoku y estoy radiante -aunque mi sonrisa sea la misma-, estoy a tu lado y puedo sentir tu frustración por no poder proteger a Yuuri, había pensado en decirte lo de nuestro hijo, pero no creo que sea buen momento con todo el estrés que tienes; y los arrebatos de poder de Yuuri… tendré que esperar.

00000000000000000000000000

Con todo lo que sucedió, tenia miedo de que le pasara algo al bebé, afortunadamente es muy fuerte; según Gisela esta en perfectas condiciones, es el único consuelo que tengo, ya que no te veré mas, el embarazo y tu ausencia me tienen muy descompuesto emocional y físicamente, todo están muy melancólicos con la partida del Maou y del gran sabio. No niego que los voy a extrañar, pero no más que a ti, me siento tan culpable de que no sepas de la existencia de nuestro hijo, tal vez algún día podamos visitarte, mientras tanto… le hablare de ti.

0000000000000000000000000

Con el regreso de Yuuri, llego también la esperanza de volver a verte y confesarte mi secreto, no pretendo que te hagas responsable solo quiero darte la oportunidad de conocerlo (a), que mas diera yo por que formáramos una familia…, creo que es poco probable ni siquiera se lo que sientes por mi, esa noche que estuvimos juntos ¿significo algo mas que un desliz para ti? solo tu lo sabes…, buscare el momento apropiado para hablar contigo.

000000000000000000000000000

Mis planes se frustraron cuando un día Yuuri huyendo de Wólfram, se metió a la habitación del bebé, tu sabes la curiosidad de tu hermano, termino por sacarme toda la verdad y se ofendió mucho por que se lo ocultamos alegando que el como tío tenía derecho a saberlo ; eso si, me dejo a mi la decisión de confesártelo; lo gracioso de la situación es que desde ese día que se entero que los Mazoku pueden concebir ya no huye de Wólfram ahora es todo lo contrario; según el Maou quiere ver a Wolf con pancita y por esto Gwendal ya le han salido mas arrugas por tener tanto tiempo el ceño fruncido tratando de que Yuuri no _viole_ a su hermanito, quien corre con él a esconderse de Yuuri. El Maou alega con mucho ahincó que como su prometido Wólfram ya casi es su esposo y que lo justo es que cumpla con sus _deberes maritales_, ¿puedes creerlo? nunca imagine un Yuuri tan atrevido, afortunadamente Wólfram sabe defenderse bien, y tu hermano siempre termina rostizado.  
>No debía burlarme de esos dos, el Maou desquito frustración; trayéndote para que yo te hablara del bebe. A mi me tiemblan las piernas nunca había tenido miedo en mi vida como ahora lo siento viendo como caminas hacia mi con esa impenetrable mirada.<p>

-¿Y bien de que querías hablar conmigo?

-¿Yuuri no te dijo nada?

-Solo me dijo que tu me darías una gran noticia, ¿y bien? escucho.

-¿Recuerdas la noche que estuvimos juntos?

-Si claro, como olvidarlo.

-Pensé… que si lo habías olvidado… como me tratas con frialdad.

-No soy muy dado a demostrar mis sentimientos fuera de mi familia, en cuanto a la frialdad tú eres igual, con esa sonrisa para todo y para todos.

-Si es cierto, bueno antes de darte _la sorpresa_ debo contarte, que en este mundo los Mazoku varones… cuando tienen una pareja del mismo sexo… Poseen la capacidad… de… de concebir.

-¡¿Tu puedes embarazarte?

-Para los que somos mitad humanos es _casi_ imposible.

-_Casi_, ¿entonces? ¿Que significa?

-Pues que tú… por ser hermano de Yuuri y el futuro Maou de la tierra… eres tan poderoso… que lograste… el milagro y… tengo tres meses de embarazo - Conrad se quedo callado esperando la reacción del otro. Después de unos minutos.

-Cuando llegue aquí la primera vez y peleamos para liberar a Shinou tu ¿ya esperabas al bebé? ¡¿Por que diablos no me lo dijiste y peor aun por que te arriesgaste así, pudiste perderlo? –el pelinegro estaba molesto pero en ningún momento perdió la compostura al contrario su reacción fue gélida.- ¿o acaso todo es mas importante que el bebé?

-No por estar esperando un hijo he dejado de ser un soldado como tal tengo la responsabilidad de proteger al Maou y al reino, por si fuera poco este niño no es tan débil como para no soportar el trabajo de su padre, -con una pequeña sonrisa para evitar una pelea Conrad agrego- es tan testarudo como su otro padre, esta en perfectas condiciones.

-Mm, eso me tranquiliza, mas te agradecería que no te esfuerzos mucho, recuerda que llevas en tu vientre al hijo del futuro Maou de la tierra -dijo solemne- uno de los hombres mas guapos que hayas conocido o podría asegurar, el mas guapo-agrego con una sonrisa de lado, quitándole un gran peso de encima a Conrad.  
>-¿No estas molesto?<p>

-Como estarlo con esta noticia… ¿que crees que sea? ¿Niño o niña?  
>-No lo se ¿tu que quieres?<p>

-No importa lo que sea; mi madre querrá vestirlo como niña, pero te advierto ¡que no se lo permitiré! cuando termine la universidad tomare el lugar de Bob, le pediré que me espere hasta que nazca nuestro hijo, con eso de que Yuuri aun no maneja bien su poder; tal vez nos tardemos mucho en regresar y no quiero separarme de ti -Conrad sonrió la frase que mas le había gustado fue nuestro hijo se recargo en el hombro de Shouri, quien lo abrazo con ternura, ese acto despejo todas sus dudas, el pelinegro le acariciaba el cabello, sintió como dejaba de hacerlo y alzo el rostro, movimiento que aprovecho el mas joven besándolo con mucha ternura al principio, con pasión después cuando metió la lengua en la boca del otro que se abandono a esa caricia ,a la que siguieron mas, hasta que Shouri se separo.

-¿Por que paras? aquí nadie nos ve.

-¿Quieres que continúe?

-Si.

-Yo lo deseo también, pero antes quiero que vayamos con Gisela, no quiero lastimarlos.

-Eres muy maduro para tu edad siempre lo supe, por eso me enamore de ti.

-En serio y yo que pensé que fue mi _arrolladora_ belleza.

-Jajaja, claro ese fue el principal motivo - Shouri hizo un mohín para después mirar serio a Conrad y susurrarle al oído.

-Te amo mi valiente soldado y a este peque también -el castaño beso a su Soukoku y cuando se separaron le contesto.

-Nosotros te amamos más.  
>Regresaron al castillo, donde todos estaban esperando las noticias, el pelinegro ignoro a los otro jalando a su koi hasta donde estaba Gisela, quien le ratifico al pelinegro que ambos: el gestante y el producto, estaban en perfectas condiciones y que por supuesto no había problema si querían mantener relaciones sexuales, con esa seguridad Shouri no dejo dormir a Conrad en toda la noche.<br>Al otro día las preguntas no se hicieron esperar y los preparativos de la boda menos, no se sabia quien -en realidad todos lo sabían- le informo a los padres de Shouri quienes de inmediato llegaron a Shin Makoku, Jennifer cargada de ropa para niña y preguntando si este bebé por nacer en ese lugar si tendría alas ,la respuesta negativa no la entristeció demasiado ocupada en perseguir junto con Yuuri a Wólfram para que le diera otro nieto, por ese motivo al príncipe Mazoku no se le vio en el castillo Pacto de Sangre hasta el día de la boda, Conrad y Shouri se la pasaban alejados disfrutando de su mutua compañía dejando todo en manos de su respectivas madres, para ellos esa ceremonia era puro formalismo, pues ya vivían juntos en la habitación de Conrad en el castillo.

00000000000000000000000000

La boda se celebro por todo lo alto con ambos novios felices, por compartir por fin su vida, a la cual poco después llegaría otra personita.

00000000000000000000000000

Siete mese después de que sus papis se casaran, la pequeña Sigdis (1) nació, para alegría de todo el castillo, fue la primera de muchos primos, pero eso es otro cuento. Sus ojos negros y su cabello castaño enamoraron a toda la corte y su tranquilidad hiso que Gwendal le tomara singular aprecio.

Fin

(1) victoriosa -celta-


End file.
